dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The New Animated Series
Batman: The New Animated Series is an American computer-animated television series. Its is an alternate direct sequel to the 2005 film, Batman Begins where its completely ignoring the events of The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. The series burrowing the elements from the DC Prime Batman comics books, the New 52 Batman comic books, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman films, Batman: The Animated Series/''The New Batman Adventures'', The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Beware the Batman. The series was also notable for introducing most other superheroes from other DC titles, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, the Martian Manhunter, the Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol, Plastic Man, Fire, Ice, Booster Gold, Huntress, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and others as well having classic Batman villains, such as the Penguin, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, the Riddler, and others, while also reinventing several villains that have already appears in the Dark Knight Trilogy films, such as Ra's Al Ghul, the League of Assassins, Talia al Ghul, the Joker, Two-Face, Catwoman, and Bane. Characters Main Characters *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Robin (I)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Robin (II) (Time Drake) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Alfred Pennyworth *Comissioner James Gordon *Fucius Fox Supporting Characters *Detective Harvey Bullock * Minor Characters * Allies *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) *Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Aquaman (Orim/Arthur Curry) *Martian Manhunter (J'onn Jo'nzz/John Jones) * * * * * * * Villains *Joker *Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Hook *Ubo *Lady Shiva (Sandra Woosan) *Silver Monkey *Assassins *Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) *Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) *Bane *Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) *Catwoman (Selina Kaye) *Clayface (Basil Karlo) *Two-Face (Harvey Dent) *Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) *Riddler (Edward Nygma) *Mad Hatter (Jervis Teach) *Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) *Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) *Calendar Man (Julian Day) *Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) *Black Mask (Roman Sionis) *Cluemaster (Arthur Brown) *Firefly (Garfield Lynns) *Dr. Hugo Strange *Victor Zsasz *Scarface *Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) *Anarky (Lonnie Machin) *Catman (Thomas Blake) *Maxie Zues *KGBeast (Anatoli Kayazev) *Ratcatcher (Otis Flannegan) *Cypher (Avery Twombey) *Black Spider (Eric Needham) *Gearhead (Nathan Finch) *Lock-Up (Lyle Bolton) *Reaper (Joe Chill, Jr.) *Spellbinder (Delbert Billings) *Emperor Blackgate (Ignatius Ogilvy) *Killer Moth (Drury Walker) *Phosphorus Rex *Professor Pyg (Lazlo Valentin) *Mr. Toad *Dollmaker (Anton Schott) *Tony Zucco *Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) *Lazara (Nora Fries) *Professor Achiles Milo *Werewolf (Anthony Lupus) *Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) *White Rabbit (Jaine Hudson) *Carmine Falcone *Rupert Throne *Fox (Warren Lawford) *Vulture (Armand Lydecker) *Shark (Gunther Hardwick) *Great White Shark (Warren White) *Prometheus *Johnny Warlock *Nocturna (Natalia Knight) *Pix (Airadna Pixnit) Other Villains *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Darkseid *Steppenwolf *Parademons *Lex Luthor *Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minevar) *Thaal Sinestro *Ocean Master (Orm) *Black Manta (David) *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) *Malefic (Ma'alefa'al J'onzz) * *Shadow Thief (Carl Sands) *Brian *Monsieur Mallah *Madame Rogue (Laura De Mille) *General Immortus * * Episodes Season 1 *1. The Bat and the Joker: Three days has passed after the events of Batman Begins, Bruce Wayne continues being the Batman as he continues saving Gotham City. Than, after a meeting at Wayne Industries, Batman battles the crazed clown criminal know as the Joker who plans on making everyone on Gotham slime by using a gas that cause his victims to be left paralysed and with a fixed, yellow-teeth smile on their faces which he must stop him before it's too late. Meanwhile, Bruce meets his old friend, Harvey Dent. *2. Riddle me This, Riddle me That: When an criminal named the Riddler puts Harvey to the test when he is forced to solve riddles where he hides bombs thought out of Gotham City. However, the Batman is here to helps his friend. *3. Fear Itself: When the Scarecrow escapes from Arkham Asylum, Batman must stop him fromm putting fear in Gotham, once again. But, however, he got helps and its none other than... the Joker!. Now, Batman must deal with two of his worse enemies. *4. Call of the Cobblepot: *5. Night of the Man-Bat: *6. : *7. : *8. : *9. : *10. : *11. : *12. : *13. : *14. : *15. : *16. : *17. : *18. : *19. : *20. : *21. : Season 2 Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:Tv series Category:Animated Category:Batman